FAlling
by Vitani Black X
Summary: Rosalie Petals has a forgotten past. when she's kidnapped by pirates, she finds that her past might just be coming back rated t
1. Chapter 1 snakeing out & getting caught

Falling

Chapter One

Sneaking Out and Getting Caught

Rosalie Petals alarm clock was her sworn enemy. It persisted even though she hit the snooze button several times. Only after it stopped ringing did Rosalie or Rosa as she preferred to be called, realise that she was late. Rosa jumped out of bed and ran into the en-suite.

One quick shower and tooth-brush later she was out pulling on her school uniform and making her bed. Her room-mate Marie Deusen was already gone. Her side of the room was neat and tidy with an air of fluffy pinkness. Rosa's was organised mess, with CD's, books and DVD's along with an assortment of clothes were strewn across the floor.

Grabbing her bag, Rosa ran to breakfast. Most people were already gone, some with bits of toast in their hands. Rosa seized a piece of burnt toast and had to run straight to her first lesson, History. Breathless she checked Mr. Lewis wasn't inside before entering. She took her seat next to Marie and caught her breath.

"You idiot," Marie said. She looked perfect not a strand of blonde hair out of place. Rosa rolled her eyes. She pulled a pink hairbrush out of her shoulder bag and combed through her tangled mass of auburn hair. "You sneaked out again last night," Marie hissed.

"Hm what?" Rosa asked, not really paying any attention. She was looking at Jake Simms. He was attractive may I say. Oh yes the narrator likes. *coughs nervously* Moving on….

"Rosalie Jane Petals," Marie almost yelled. Rosa shuddered. She hated her full name. "I know you were out last night. Which club was it this time?" Rosa shrugged. Admittedly she was only fourteen but since she was tall, slim and very pretty she passed for sixteen. Clubs were her passion. The music, the dancing, the endless fun. She went clubbing every other night. Sometimes every night. It was what Rosa did. She was sensible and didn't drink or get raped but still Marie kept on at her.

"Marie if your going to keep on at me then I will ask to move rooms," Rosa hissed under her breath for Mr. Lewis had walked in.

"Settle down," Mr. Lewis said in his boring monotone. Rosa rolled her green eyes and drummed her fingers on the table. It was going to be a long day.

Rosa pulled on a pair of brown shorts and a blue tank top. She grabbed her pumps, pulled on some jewellery and was ready to leave. Then she noticed a small bracelet. It has silver charms on it with blue beads of many shades. She couldn't remember who had given it to her. Rosa ditched her other bracelet (good thing too. It was very tacky) and put this one on. It was cool against her wrist.

Marie muttered the square root of pi in her sleep. Rosa tried not to giggle. Marie was smart, witty and an amazing friend. But she was also a worrier. She could be fun. They had, had many giggles together but when it came to Rosa's lifestyle choices Marie was like a tonne of bricks. Difficult to shift and boring.

Rosa slipped out the window and slide down the roof. She hung on the edge before dropping completely. She landed on her feet and straightened up. Now only a twelve foot wall to get over. She hurried up the long lawns, keeping out of sight of the windows despite them all being in total darkness.

Rosa had learned to scale the wall without a rope since she was eleven. She hadn't sneaked out for clubs then. Just for the starry nights and so on. She could get up that wall and over it faster than anyone.

Soon she was on the road to town. The stars above her twinkled mischievously. Rosa didn't know that she was being followed. Until the man grabbed her from behind. Rosa struggled desperately, kicking madly. It was dark all around her.

"Don't hurt her," an angry voice whispered, "We need to know first ok. The captain will skin us alive if we hurt her."

"Ok," the man holding Rosa replied sourly.

"That means letting her breathe," the voice pointed out. The man took his hand away from Rosa mouth.

"Please," she pleaded, "Don't hurt me. I want to live ok, my parents may be dead but I still want to live please." Tears were streaming down her pale face.

"Don't worry missy we only want to ask you a few questions," the man holding her leered. Rosa's breathing became rapid. "What's your name Darling?"

"Rosalie P-Petals," She stammered.

"Now tell us where you got that pretty little bracelet?" the man asked.

"You know intimidating her will get you killed Snake Eyes," the voice drawled.

"Shut your yap Paddy," the man named Snake Eyes snapped.

"I-I-it was given to me," Rosa stammered.

"By who?" Snake Eyes asked eagerly.

"I can't remember. My Dad I think," Rosa whispered, fear running through her like ice.

"It's defiantly her," the voice that belong to someone called Paddy said, excitement tickling his voice. Paddy grinned and in the dark night his teeth shone like a beacon.

"Sorry Darling but this may hurt," Snake Eyes said. Rosa felt something hit the back of her head and she slumped. She had been knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2 peter pan meets 1 fiesty girl

Chapter Two

Peter Pan meets one feisty girl

Rosa woke her vision swimming. _Damn those men _she thought angrily. She looked around once her vision had returned to normal. She was in a bedroom, dark red walls, four poster bed and large wardrobe. Rosa turned over and fell out of the bed with a thump.

"Ow," she muttered irritably. She straightened up. Her pumps had been crushed beneath her. She pulled them back into shape and put them on. Rubbing sleepy dust out of her wild green eyes, she headed over to some curtains of a thick blood red material. _Whoever owns this room had a serious red obsession_ Rosa thought. She pulled open the curtains and blinked at the bright sunlight behind them.

She was in the middle of the ocean. On a ship. With a tropical island not far off. This was all too weird for Rosa. She closed her eyes and pinched herself.

"Ow," she murmured. It had hurt. She snapped open her eyes and rubbed her arm. Everything was still here. She wasn't dreaming. Rosa swore angrily.

"You never used to use such language Rosalie," a voice from behind her said. Rosa spun around. A boy around seventeen was leaning against the door frame. He was muscular, tall with periwinkle blue eyes and auburn hair. Rosa glared at him. "If looks could kill Rosalie you'd win hands down," he said. He sounded slightly bored but there was an air of excitement in his voice.

"How do you know my name?" Rosa asked.

"Because I know who you are. I know who gave you that bracelet. I know most things about you dear Rosalie," He replied.

"Ok," Rosa said, "That was just maddeningly unhelpful. Who are you anyway?"

"If your memory was good then you'd know. But seeing as you've been away for five years I'll tell you. Edward James Hook at your service." Edward bowed taking off the hat he was wearing with a flourish.

"Your name isn't ringing any bells," Rosa replied frostily.

"Yet your first and middle name does Rosalie Jane." Rosa froze all over. Her heart skipped a beat. Very few people were privy to that information. Marie, the headmistress and of course her. "I was there when our parents christened you," Edward said with an offhand expression, "I nicknamed you Rosa Petals when you shortened your name. Let's just say it stuck. I'm your brother."

Rosa blinked. This was impossible. She didn't have an older brother. She was found alone and wandering when she was nine. She was taken to an orphanage, where she stayed till she got a place at a boarding school that let students board through all holidays except summer. Her past was a mystery but she knew a brother would have taken care of her. Gone looking for her at the very least.

"I don't have an older brother," Rosa said finally.

"Well how do you explain the fact that I know all about you?"

"You're a stalker," was Rosa's answer. Edward eyed her up and down.

"You're taller than I remember. Curvier too," Edward said. He seemed to have ignored Rosa's last comment. Rosa saw that there was a sizable gap between him and the other side of the door frame. She flicked her eyes back to him. He was staring at her curiously.

Rosa took the risk and ran towards him. Expecting a hug he opened his arms. She ducked underneath one and hurried up the passage. She skidded round a corner, Edward pounding footsteps behind her. There were steps in front of her and she hurried up them, tripping occasionally.

She came out onto the deck of the ship. The pirates stared at her with incredulity and each one of them had wet hair. Rosa then noticed it was raining. Heavily.

"Rosalie lets talk about this," Edward called behind her. Rosa wasn't taking any chances. She ran to the side of the ship. The sea was rough, the waves slapping the side of the ship. She hesitated. What was better? Death or a mad pirate man? But before she could decide Edward grabbed her from behind and the moment was lost. "Don't ever do that again," He whispered, a sob teetering on his lips as he hugged her tight.

"Get off Me," Rosa said through gritted teeth. She pushed him but he was stronger than her and resisted. She kicked his shin with all the strength she had but still he wouldn't let her go. Then there was a cry like a cockerel. Edward let Rosa go and she staggered away.

"Pan," Edward said his voice full of malice, "Long time no see." Rosa looked up to see a boy floating in mid-air. _Well _thought Rosa _I've been kidnapped by pirates. Told I have an older brother and now a boy is flying. I think my mental health is at stake here. _The boy was staring at her, his head cocked to one side.

"You know Hooky; you really don't know how to treat a lady. This one looks dead on her feet," He said grinning at Rosa. Rosa simply stared at him. Edward looked malevolent.

"You can talk Pan. They all leave you. Wendy, Jane and Moira. They never want to stay," He replied. The boy named Pan glared at him, sadness in his jewel bright eyes. Rosa was annoyed. And angry but mostly annoyed.

"Oi Pan," she called. Pan turned to her. "You seem to hate this piece of (insert swear word of choice here). Well so do I. Take me with you, wherever that might be." Pan grinned.

"Seems like your lady doesn't want to stay either. Shame" Pan flew down and scooped her up in his arms. He flew up above Edward.

"Shall we fire Captain," one pirate called.

"NO!" Edward yelled, "You mustn't hurt her. Rosalie be reasonable I…"

"… Oh shut up," Rosa interjected. And Pan flew away with her to the island.

Rosa landed with a slight bump on the forest floor. Pan landed beside her. He was sort of cute in a way. Brown hair, green eyes and clothes made of leaves. They were silent for while. A silence you could cut with a knife was the appropriate thing to say to this situation.

"So Pan," Rosa began.

"That's only my second name."

"Oh sorry."

"My names Peter. Peter Pan at your service." He bowed low.

"Hmm. Rosalie Petals. But call me Rosa," Rosa replied. Peter looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it sounds less formal and friendlier," Rosa snapped. Peter nodded to himself. Then there was a loud tinkling on his left shoulder.

"What do you mean Tinkerbell?" Peter asked, "She's not in league with the pirates."


End file.
